New Life
by YayForEngland.Iggy-chan
Summary: Deidara left Iwa to start a new life at Konoha. He'll be suprised whats in store for him. Will his new home be what he wanted it to be? Attention: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, SasoDei SasorixDeidara. Hints of ItaKisa, KakuHida, PeinKonan, and TobiZets.
1. Prologue

!!Hello!!

This is my first multy chapter story! Going to be SasoDei eventually. Also, one important thing, I'm going to apolgize now that it'll take me a while to update this. :/ Reason is that I have exams and homework to constantly worry about but I write constantly during class when I don't feel like paying attention. So don't seem like I'm rejecting this.

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Naruto, then the Akatsuki wouldn't have died.

_

* * *

Being hated all your life isnt paradise if youd ask me. _

Its been what? Fifteen years? Those fifteen years wasted being stuck in Iwa. Oh how much I hated life there. I was hated by particularly everyone, even my parents. They called me a freak and disregarded me as if I didnt exist. It hurt for the first couple years, until I got enough courage to move out into my own apartment away from everyone, worked any job I could, and leave Iwa with the money I earned. Here I am, at the age of sixteen living in an apartment in Konoha. The rent being paid by the money I had left from moving. I guess I decided to make an effort of being liked here, so I chose to go to the villages high school. I should be excited, since there are new people and new drama that could happen. I worried constantly if theyd hate me as much as they did back in Iwa. What if Konoha will hate me? I sure hope not

The alarm rang through the room, waking the blonde haired boy up from his slumber. He blinked his bright blue eyes, and lazily smacked the snooze button in annoyance. Before getting up from the comfort of his bed, he just laid there empty-mindedly until he decided he needed to get ready for the day. He ungracefully glided into the conjoined bathroom and started up the shower. Letting the water run down his slim body, he began to think about what could happen.

_Konoha High school, huh? Strange mixture of people, hm... Maybe, just maybe, Ill finally fit in_

He had finished his shower, dried his thick golden locks, and stared into the mirror. His reflection bore into his soul as his blue eyes stared as his hair cascaded down his back. He loved his hair, even though hed always be mistaken for a girl.

_So what if Im a little feminine? I take way better care of my body then others Its better than being a total dirty bastard, un. _He scoffed at himself as he styled his unmanageable mane. After he situated his usual blonde ponytail and smoothed down the fringe that covered his left eye, he ran downstairs.

Before the he left for school, he fished around the cabinets for something to snack on so he doesnt starve during the day. As soon as he found a bagel and cream cheese, he ran out the door enthusiastically.

_This is it Deidara, un! Time to face Konoha and new annoyances!_

_

* * *

_**A/N:**Please review! I love hearing your feedbacks! I'll blow up flames though. :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! The first chapter of "New Life" is finally up! **

I'm so sorry it took so long! I had finals in school for the past week and I didn't have enough time to finish it so I decided to wait for the week end after.

_Deidara Thinking_

Sorry I never said that in the Prologue, it slipped my mind. ^.^''' Also forgive the bad spelling and grammer!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, then the Akatsuki wouldn't have died.

* * *

As soon as the blonde arrived at the school, he received multiple glances as he walked through the crowded halls. He nervously looked at the others and pointed out a blue-skinned boy chatting and laughing loudly with a boy who had half white half black skin.

_Im not the only one whos slightly different, thank god, un. _

Deidara sighed in relief. Realizing that hell finally be able to live a better life in Konoha, he perked up happily, excited to start the day. He had walked with a bounce towards his locker to fetch the pounds that the school called books. Being too much in a good mood, he whipped around and speed walked to his homeroom/first hour.

He was walking without paying attention to where he was heading and he started to hum. That was soon interrupted as the blonde slammed hard into a person who was in front of him. By the impact, he was flown onto the hall floors.

Watch where youre going, un Deidara said still on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to see who he accidently ran into and turned his head to cover his now growing blush that covered his face. There stood a stoic red head with crimson eyes that looked deep into his blue. He stood there with his hands on his slim looking quite amused at the situation.

_Why in the hell am I blushing?! Geez I dont believe this, un_

Are you okay down there? You might want to get up because were going to be late if you just sit there. The red head said while smirking at the embarrassed blonde on the floor. Youre in my class, right? Im Sasori Akasuna. He offered his hand to the flustered blonde who stared dumbly at the gesture.

When he regained thought, he gratefully accepted as he pulled himself off the dirty school floor. ThanksIm Deidara Gaijutsu. How did you know I was in your first class?

I have heard others making talk about you earlier this morning, so I figured I should help. Sasori shrugged then smirked. By the way, nice to meet you Deidara. Could I see the rest of your schedule?

Deidara dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He smoothed it out to the best of his ability and handed it to the red head standing next to him. The said boy gently took it and started to walk towards the classroom with the blonde right in step. Sasori skimmed though the schedule. While he was doing that, Deidara had zoned out completely, allowing his mind to wander towards the boy walking with him. His thoughts, though, were interrupted by a voice wrapped in velvet.

We have majority of our classes together, besides math and history. You wont be alone though; Ill introduce you to them later during lunch. There is Itachi and Kisame in your math and Hidan and Kakazu in your history. Be careful of Hidan and Kakazus arguments, they get out of hand. Sasori warned while laughing at the most recent one.

Wow, un. What did they do? Deidara said curiously.

Geez, it started off with Hidan wanting a white rabbit so he stole money from Kakazu. He then sacrificed the rabbit to his so-called god, Jashin. He left it all bloody in the money obsessed basturds backyard. He stated sighing deeply; he still and never will understand what goes through their heads. Kakazu was so pissed, he tore the classroom in half, and I swear if they do that this year

The blondes eyes widen in slight fear. Oh god, un He shivered unintentionally at the thought of the violent duo. _This is going to be an exciting year _

Nothing to be completely afraid of, honestly. They arent as bad as they seem to be. Sasori said to reassure that there will be no trouble.

I sure hope not, un. the blonde laughed a tad bit at the thought of meeting them.

Well, this is the classroom just so you know the red head said gliding into the room into his own seat.

Deidara paused outside the door and took a deep breath. _I shouldnt worry about this too much ,un. I have a friend or who I think is one._

Are you coming inside or stand there all day? a young grey haired man sitting at the desk in the front said when he noticed the blonde.

The said blonde blinked in confusion then a look of shock covered his face. He felt embarrassed in front of the whole class because of the comment. He finally stalked into the classroom and stood in front of the room waiting to be assigned a seat.

The teacher had shuffled to his feet to greet the new student. His white to grey hair spiked up in all directions, overlapping the black bandana that was tightly tied on his head, covering his left eye.

Hello, Im Kakashi Hatake, just call me Kakashi-sensei or Hatake-sensai. Either or, I dont think it matters which one you decide to use. The teacher said with a bored tone. We have a new student, Deidara Gaijutsu. Introduce yourself. Tell us what you like, what you dislike, what you wish to achieve, any dreams, yadda yadda. Stuff like that.

All eyes fell on the blonde who was shifting nervously at the attention that was geared towards him. He took a deep breath before he started to speak.

Well, Im Deidara Gaijutsu,un. I came from Iwa and I live alone. Art is what I like, un. For what I dislike and my dreams he stopped abruptly at the thought in his head. Ive got nothing, un. He finished his slight speech and sighed.

_At least I stopped myself now before I said something I would regret._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Woo! I'll be quicker with the next chapter ASAP!

Please favorite or review! I love hearing feedback and what I should add or change!


	3. Chapter 2

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I didn't have any time to type it or write it! It's here now and thats all it matters.**

I had a bunch of school things to deal with and considering I got a cold also. I'm still sick but I did have free time to finish it considering I don't you guys to wait.

I apologize for the crappiness of this and stuff and I think I fixed Sasori's OOC a little bit. Better than a sweet yet apathetic looking red head, even though I'd be totally okay with that also. ^.^'''

Also, when it mentions block sceduling, it means that you have four classes a day for 80 minutes and you have an A and B day and each hour changes. I put it here because that's what my school is doing. -_-

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Naruto or I'd kick Tenten off the show. (no offense to TenTen fans, it's just that her lack in screentime is funny)

_Thinking_

**Zetsu's Black Side / **Zetsu's White Side

* * *

Kakashi-sensai had guided Deidara to his seat next to the red head and started going through the expectations and rules of his Science class in , sat there with his head in his hand zoning out as he doodled aimlessly on his notebook. His mind wandered onto the red head next to him, who sat back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. The blonde mentally shook his head at the thoughts.

_I'm not going to be able to stand this, un…_

------meep-----meep-----meep------meep------

It was till they announced the beginning of the free half hour in their first hour that the red head spoke to his blonde companion. He did want to say something earlier, but he didn't want to bug the boy. Sasori couldn't help but admire the way he looked so peaceful, with his hand holding his chin as he continued to doodle during the lecture.

_A fellow artist, hm? I wonder…_

Sasori shifted his body towards the blonde sitting next to him. "Hey Deidara, what's your view on art? Since you did say you're an artist."

The blonde in front of him perked up as he heard the question geared towards him. His baby blue eyes sparkled brightly and grinned tremendously. "Art is fleeting, a bang, un!"

Sasori's tolerance snapped in half as he heard the blonde's enthusiastic answer. _That blonde brat! He doesn't even understand the true beauty of art!! _

He clenched his fists tightly, closed his eyes, and sighed in frustration. Damn his short tempered self.

"Um...Sasori, un? Are you…okay?" Deidara said unsure and stared confusingly at the now infuriated red head.

Sighing again, Sasori unclenched his fists and opened his crimson eyes to glare at the blonde boy. "Brat, art is meant to last forever. It is eternal, nothing more." He said as calmly as someone could be with such high anger.

"What's the point of art when it just sits there forever collecting dust, un?" the blonde scoffed.

"There is so much sense to something you can admire forever. What's the point of putting effort into an artwork when it's going to be destroyed later, brat?" voice raised another notch.

"Since when did I become a brat? Art is fleeting, un! It makes pretty colors and the explosions are outstanding, un!"

"Since now, brat. Art is eternal and that's final." The red head grunted roughly. He sighed deeply in frustration. This blonde became a nuisance in a quick second.

"No it's fleeting, un!" Deidara argued back with equal force.

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Etern—"

"Must the first day be filled with pointless arguments? **It's making a ruckus so shut the hell up!**" said the boy who walked up and interrupted the argument. He had wild green hair, but his skin color was unique. Half was white and the other was pitch black. His gold eyes closed and shook his head in annoyance. Next to him stood an odd looking boy. He was dressed in black and wore an orange swirly mask with one hole for his right eye. It was hard to tell his expression since it was covered.

"Sasori-sempai, you shouldn't be so mean to Deidara-sempai!" the orange masked boy whined and turned his attention to the blonde next to the calmed red head. "I'm Tobi! Tobi wants to be your friend!!"

Deidara twitched involuntarily at the boy's peppy attitude. "…sempai, un? Is he always this…happy? It's kind of creepy, un…" he whispered to Sasori, totally forgetting the argument that still was never solved. Deidara kept his vision onto the boy Tobi who was jumping up and down and the two toned boy tried to restrain him.

"Sadly, yes but today is worse, brat. I think Zetsu gave him more sugar for breakfast…" Sasori whispered back and with a stoic face he confronted the two others. " Zetsu, did you give him extra sugar this morning or something? You know well enough to lock it up." He simply stated.

"Well about that… **This dumbass got into it and ate a whole bag. **He is not a dumbass, he's just hyperactive… he woke up before me so I couldn't do anything to prevent it. **Yet you couldn't hear the world's sanity exploding...** Shut up!" he argued with himself with replying to the red heads question.

"Tobi loves sugar, sempai! Tobi is going to share some love to others now! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi squealed and ran off towards a blue skinned male, who sat next to a boy with black silk hair.

"What a weird kid, un." Deidara sweat dropped and shook his head.

"You'll get used of him, he's not that bad. **By means an annoying little shit that shouldn't have sugar.**" The duo toned boy reassured. "I better be off before he annoys Kisame and Uchiha. **He's going to get himself killed one day and it'll be funny as hell!** No it would not so shut up." He growled at the black half as he walked away towards the sugared up boy.

"So that's Itachi and Kisame right, un?" Deidara asked for clarification. "You said they are in my Math?"

"Yes, they are brat. Don't forget Tobi he's in your class also. This means its tomorrow for first hour while I have History. That reminds me, brat…" Sasori stopped mid sentence and thought about something to say. "Bells ringing soon for gym or whatever so pack up."

"Um, okay, un." Deidara said confusingly as he gathered his sketchbook and the few notebooks he carries around. Just as the red head said, the bell rang to announce first hours end. Sasori walked towards the door and started towards their next class, gym.

* * *

**A/N:**

Should I post what there scedule even is?? I knew I should have done that last chapter but it slipped my mind. So readers, would you like me to?

Also, review! I love to know what I should change/fix!


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for taking so long with updating!!!!**

I happened to have a bunch of school stuff to deal with, track and feild season, and I had no inspiration and I didn't know how to continue this story! I think I did an okay job with this chapter though, even if it may seem a bit rushed.

I really wanted to get the next chapter us ASAP, so I worked on it last night since it is spring break. Hehe.

**Disclaimer:** _I think everyone should know I don't own Naruto, if I did..... Oh the yaoi fangirls would be worshipping me. (insert evil laugh here)_

**cough cough**

_this is thinking_

"this is speaking"

**Lets continue!!**

* * *

"Hello my youthful students! I, Guy-sensei, shall be your guide to youth! The rules are to learn with the power of youth! Now, I want you to run two miles!" announced the perturbed teacher garbed in green spandex that stood in front of the class. To add to the spandex, he sported a bowl cut with eyes that burned enthusiastically. His mini-me ran next to his adult version as he spoke.

"Yes, Guy-sensei!!" said the double, who everyone groaned the name Lee, who had equal passion.

"Lee and everyone else! Run! Run two miles in the power of youth!"

In a split second, both spandex wearing guys bolted off at an alarming pace. Everyone else watching in annoyance and aw grumbled before starting their torture at a much slower pace.

"Sasori, un? Is gym period always going to be like this every day?" Deidara grunted in displeasure of running. "He makes my head pound, un!"

"Suck it up brat, but yeah it will be." The red-head sighed and continued with his constant pace, not noticing the people approaching Deidara and him. "Hm??"

"'Sori! Hey! Who's your new friend? You never introduced us first hour, we thought you were hogging him to yourself!" a blue skinned man said patting the red-head on the shoulder while running. Next to him was a raven-haired boy who just listened to what his partner was saying.

The stoic red-head sighed in frustration at his friend's usual enthusiasm and comment. Before answering, he mentally groaned at his reaction. **D**_This blond is always causing me problems…that brat._

"I'm not keeping him to myself, if that's what you think. Why don't you ask him yourself?? He's right next to me, Kisame."

Deidara just stayed quiet, thinking about why Sasori would react in such a way. _It's so strange….why should I even be bothering with him, un??... I don't like him, do I??_ His thoughts were broken as the blue –skinned man asked him a question.

"Hey?? You in there? What's your name, since Sasori here won't tell me." Kisame laughed slightly at the spaced out blonde.

"Un?" the blonde said stupidly when his trance was broken. He broke into a small smile, "Um...my name is Deidara Gaijutsu. Nice to meet you, un!"

"Nice to meet ya too, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. The one who hasn't said anything," Kisame pointed towards the mysterious raven who ran on his opposite side, "is Itachi Uchiha." He moved his attention to his companion. "'Tachi you really should say something to him, at least a greeting." the shark-like man whined to the Uchiha.

Itachi scoffed boredly and rolled his eyes before he spoke. "I'm sorry for my boyfriend's energetic ways. As you know I'm Itachi Uchiha and welcome to Konoha High. After we are done with running I'd like to see your schedule"

"..un, yeah that's fine" the blond said before the raven started to quicken his pace.

"You're so mean 'tachi!" the shark complained after his other. "Sorry about that, I got to run before he gets upset about me being gone." he said before catching up with the Uchiha.

Sasori did a face palm at his two odd friends and for the blonde next to him. _Why in the world did I become friends with those two in the first place? I feel a stupid question coming on…._

"Danna, he said boyfriend didn't he? Doesn't that mean they're dating, un?" the blonde said curiously and without realizing the newly added nickname he gave to the red head. _It didn't hurt to ask did it??_

"I guessed it…"mumbled the scorpion at his companion's predictable question. He was, though, surprised by the nickname. _Danna, it isn't half bad is it? So that's what I am to this bubbly brat…_ He cleaned his mind of the thoughts that were flooding his mind.

"Un?"

Sasori sighed as he stopped running, since by now they were done. He just let the nickname slide past him, not caring if he was called that. The blond stopped as well, and walked with the red head waiting for his answer.

"If you really must know, they are and have been for over a year or so." He finally said after sitting down on a bench, rubbing his temples. "If you must know anymore, ask Kisame. He'd be more willing than Itachi. One last thing, your quite naïve not to notice that, it's so obvious."

"I am not naïve, un!" Deidara argued. _Stupid, hot puppet… _Deidara began to thrash at the thought of him liking the red head even if it was almost slightly true.

"Brat, are you okay or are you finally insane??" Sasori said staring in confusion at the blonde's unexpected actions.

"It's… nothing really, un! Just ignore me!" Deidara laughed awkwardly as he stopped his thrashing and turned his head to hide his emerging blush that lay on his face. _Damn it, damn it!!_

"Really now? I'd think that-" Sasori started to say before he was interrupted by a loud yell from a peculiar blue skinned male.

"Long time no see you two!" Kisame greeted as he sat down on the bench across from the two artists. Itachi was close behind. "I see you were arguing again?? You sound like an old married couple, even if you've only known each other for three hours."

"Haha, very funny Kisame." the red head snorted, covering up his true reaction. Before he could retort anymore, Deidara disrupted their quarrel.

"Un! You needed my schedule Itachi?" the blonde mentioned as he remember what he told him during their run. The blonde needed something to get them off that topic, before his reactions revealed too much. He dug it out of his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to the raven. _I can't believe this, un. I actually like him that much?? _He sighed quietly at his thoughts as he waited.

Itachi had taken the paper from the blonde's hand and skimmed over the contents:

**Day 1:**

1st: Science – Kakashi Hatake

2nd: Phy Ed – Might Guy

_Lunch_

3rd: Math – Asuma Saratobi

4th: Art – Kurenai Yuhi

**Day 2:**

1st: Language – Orochimaru

2nd: History – Jiraiya

_Lunch_

3rd: Free Period – Anko Mitarashi

4th: Art – Kurenai Yuhi

"I see… We have Science, Phy Ed, Math, Lunch, and Free Period together. You have all plus Language with Kisame." the Uchiha said apathetically as he remembered everything about the blue eyed boy's schedule. He handed it back as the bell rang for next period, lunch.

* * *

**A/N: **was this chapter good enough??? I'd love reviews and I thank everyone who so far have been favoriting this and waiting patiently for chapters! ^^ Hopefully I won't delay the fourth chapter that much!

****numming on flames****


End file.
